Fire & Ice Together
by Megzzerr
Summary: When the Cullens' and Jacob are out of the house and Rosalie is alone, she has a surprise visit from a certain Werewolf. Why is there and why won't she tell him to leave?


**Hey people, I'm back with a Twilight story! I was watching New Moon and Eclipse today and fell in love with Embry(Kiowa Gordon) all over again! XD So this story is for Embry cause he never imprinted(He hasn't seen me yet lol) And I added Rosalie in for a twist. So enjoy and review if yoy have time. Thank you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Played By Kiowa Gordon and Nikki Reed in the movies!**

* * *

Trying to keep myself busy was harder than I thought it would be.. I had hunted, showered, curled my hair, worked on the cars and still all I could think about was him. The rest of the family had gone out for the day with Nessie, thankfully the mutt or Jacob as Bella made me call him had gone with them, I still felt sorry for Nessie, having to spend her life with him…. And because of that we all now had to put up with him for eternity… wonderful.

Although, Jacob wasn't the werewolf that I had issues with right now, I wish he was because my life would be so much easier. I had gotten myself into a mess that I couldn't seem to find a way out of or ignore. He was always around, no matter how much I tried to avoid him I seemed to find him just as quick. He was on my mind all the time although I would never let him know that. Suddenly as I sat in my room a noise halted me from my thoughts, my door opened and there he stood with a tiny smirk on his face. My stomach had butterflies as I locked eyes with him but I didn't smile nor did I let him know that his presence excited me. I stood up and walked closer until I was face to face with the tall, dark and handsome Embry Call.

"Hey Rose." He said quietly tucking his hands into his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned folding my arms.

"I um, I was looking for Jacob, is he around?" Embry asked knowing well what my answer was. I let out a small laugh. "Embry you know Jacob's gone with my family all day, so you can tell me what your real reason Is for being here now." He looked at me and smiled nodding his head. "Ok you got me, I knew they were all gone, Jake mentioned you weren't going with them so…" I interrupted him. "So?" I said raising an eyebrow. He laughed a little again. "So I didn't like the idea of you being here on your own." I smiled at him and that statement. As weird as it sounds Embry and I had gotten close ever since we had to fight together to protect Bella. He had saved me from being attacked from one of the newborns and I had been grateful for that. He didn't have to.. Nor did I think I would want him to save me. Although I hated the thought of dying while fighting for Bella I would have been happy to die that day that was until the moment Embry saved me. After he saved me, I felt like I had a purpose for being here, I didn't know what it was but I felt happier in myself and with my life. As he stood there watching me, I couldn't help but smile at him. "You didn't like the idea of me being here alone?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "No I didn't, can't say I liked the thought of a beautiful woman being here alone." The way Embry spoke to me sometimes made me glad I couldn't blush, I knew men wanted me, I had heard the lines, gotten the looks but somehow it only excited me to hear Embry compliment me and I could never figure out why.

"I'm shocked you called me a woman, a beautiful one at that."

He came a little bit closer to me. "What did you expect me to say, Bloodsucker? Leech? Blondie?" He laughed. "Rosalie, I'm nothing like Jake.. He may be one of my brothers but when I see you I see beauty not a vampire, to be honest so do Jacob and the rest of the pack, but they've all got imprints so they'd feel guilty for saying it." Usually I hated a cheesy speech but this wasn't a line, I knew Embry meant it all, I could see it in his hazel eyes.

"Look I'm sorry for coming to check on you, I was just worried about you." He said quietly.

"I'm glad you came to check on me Embry." I said telling him honestly.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes. It might sound funny to you but it makes me feel a little bit human. Someone looking out for me in case I get hurt." I appreciated Embry more than he probably knew, Emmett hadn't much time for me since Bella had become one of "us" he was training her to fight, to control herself and how to hunt. So I found comfort in Embry. As I was lost in my thoughts I caught him looking at me.

"Embry what are you starting at?" I said smiling. He looked at me once more and took a deep breath.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. Suddenly he moved closer to me taking in my scent, he placed his warm hand on my icy cheek. My knees began to get weak as my body trembled. This was something I wasn't used to, the way he made me feel was abnormal. If another Werewolf had his hand on me, I would have snapped but I couldn't help but move closer to Embry when he touched me. "Rosalie…." He whispered, sending a shiver down my spine. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. He kissed my cheek and then my neck. I wondered why I wasn't stopping this. "I love you." He whispered in my ear as I closed my eyes and slowly slid my hands around his neck. "I love you too." I said before kissing him gently on the lips. That was the reason I hadn't stopped the moment, I had fallen in love with Embry Call. His hands snuck around my waist as I ran my fingers through his hair. Embry made me feel so alive, so human. He didn't treat me like a vampire or a monster, with him I could be myself and be comfortable with who I am, I told him stories from my past and he listened. I listened to his stories and I couldn't get enough of him. He moved me to the couch as he gently slid his tongue into my mouth. We entwined our fingers together as fire and ice connected. I knew I had Emmett but it was like there was something drawing me to Embry ever since the first time I saw him. As I went to kiss him gain. He stopped me. He let out a heavy sigh. "Rose.." Embry said kissing my forehead. "I've needed to tell you this for so long." I kissed his hand. "I can't believe I've fallen In love with a Werewolf, I can't stop how I feel, You're in my head all the time. When you're not here I wonder when you're coming. I don't know what's happening." I said as he cupped my face. "Rosalie, …. My Rose. Do you remember when I saved you from that newborn on the battle ground." He questioned and I nodded. He smiled and spoke again. "That's the day I found my soul mate." I looked at him in shock. Thinking back, to the moment we locked eyes that day, that bolt of electricity I felt go through my body, the concern I had for his safety. I was his soul mate. "You're my imprint Rose, and I know you're with Emmett. I know you love him and as much as it kills me to say this I just want you to be happy and if staying with him makes you happy then I won't stop you. But I'll always be here to protect you, fight for you, fight with you,… love you…. Forever. I just had to tell you because It killed me to keep it from you, when I've wanted to scream it from the rooftops. The pack demanded I tell you, said I shouldn't keep it to myself any longer because it was killing me for you to not know anymore."

I sat still for a minute. Thinking. Vampire and Werewolf… Fire and Ice, we were so different but yet somehow I had never felt so complete. Embry was my soul mate. The one I was meant to be with. The one I was supposed to spend forever with and he thought I was going to throw that away. Not thinking about anything too much, not thinking about what everyone would say, what Emmett would say, I kissed Embry one more time, playing with his black t-shirt. "I'm supposed to be with you Embry, you're the one I'm going to spend this life with."

He looked at me with a sadness in his eyes. "Rose, I cant give you everything Emmett can. I don't have a lot of money, all I have is me."

I cupped his face. "All I want is you." And I meant it, material things didn't matter to me when I had Embry, I bought things to make me happy, to fill an empty hole but items couldn't fill it, Embry did and I loved him for it.


End file.
